Super Yoshi and Kirby and Link Sunshine
by Chococheesey
Summary: A little after Mario had left, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby decided to go to Isle Delfino for some rest and relaxation. However, they soon get caught up in what Mario's doing!
1. Journey to Isle Delfino

_Hey everybody. This is a story I'm working on about when some of my favorite Nintendo characters go to Isle Delfino around when Super Mario Sunshine takes place. You don't have to know about the games to read the story (although it helps). Also, all the characters and places don't belong to me, they belong to Nintendo._  
**Chapter One: Journey to Isle Delfino**

"Isle Delfino, the tropical paradise you've always dreamed about. It is the home of beautiful beaches, kind and friendly people, and succulent seafood".

"Ah, that place looks like I imagine heaven to be," said Yoshi, who was watching a video advertising the island. "Except with more food" he continued, while his mouth began to water. It watered so much that with a little foam, someone might have thought he had rabies. This was very unlikely; however, as most people knew those human-sized, happy, green dinosaurs could not become rabid. And that was what Yoshi was -- a happy green dinosaur.

"Pyo byo piyoh," commented the pink, round, creature called Kirby. Of course, no one around knew what he was trying to say, so Kirby poked the little girl standing behind him who had previously been in deep thought.

"Oh, sorry," said the girl, whose name was Tiff, "I forgot the only way I could go anywhere with you guys was to be Kirby's translator." What she said was true. If Tiff wanted to go along anywhere she had to repeat what Kirby said, except in English. Oh how she wished Kirby knew English, or the Yoshi tongue. "Any way," she continued, while thinking that she should have stayed on her home planet of Popstar, "Kirby says that he thinks Yoshi is acting very stupid right now, and that he needs to wipe the drool off his cheek".

"Oh," said Yoshi, turning pinker than Kirby, "That sometimes happens when I think of food. Especially fruit, and this island we're going to is filled with all types of exotic foods - bananas and pineapples, and those weird spiky fruits, and pears, and…", we stop here because there is no need to continue typing what he says. If you want to know what his next words are, find a list of every tropical fruit known to Yoshi kind.

Kirby had stopped listening to Yoshi as well, and instead leaned towards Tiff (it is hard to notice when Kirby leans, due to the fact that he is round). "Byo suika pyo?" he asked.

"He's over there, staring at the wall," Tiff answered, "Oh, and now he's poking it. Better stop him before he licks the ceiling". Kirby walked over to the young man clothed in green. His name was Link.

"Piyoh?" asked Kirby.

"Oh, hello," Link responded, although he had no idea what Kirby meant to say. Link, like all of us, could not understand how Kirby could not speak English, and yet could understand it when another spoke the language. Naturally, then, he was also curious about the piece of machinery he was in. "I was just examining this incredible device" Link explained, trying to sound professional.

"That's just another way of saying he was poking the wall" Yoshi whispered to Tiff.

"So this is called an airplane," continued Link, unaware of the rude comments being made about him. "This is so cool. I didn't know they could make a machine that actually allowed anybody to fly. I mean, in Hyrule, only birds and other magical creatures could do that".

This all was very unbelievable to Link, but it would to you, too, if you lived in a world where people fought with swords and arrows. In fact, Link carried those things with him always, and enjoyed showing them off.

"Have you seen my ice arrows?" Link asked Kirby, who was already rolling his eyes. "Yes, they're really very awesome," Link continued, "I bet this plane can't freeze a volcano, but my ice arrows can!" Link walked around in his thinking pose. "Of course, getting on this plane took a great ordeal, didn't it?" The entire group could agree with that. "Ah, yes, I remember like it was yesterday"

"Pyo Biyoh," corrected Kirby.

"Kirby says that we got on the plane this morning, not yesterday," said Tiff.

"Guys!" shouted Yoshi, "He was about to start a flashback".

"I know, but we can't have a flashback starting on a falsehood" said Tiff, translating for Kirby.

"She's right you know," said the pilot.

"Can we just start the flashback now?" said Link, muttering something about not liking political correctness.

"Okay, now that that's settled" said Tiff, translating for Kirby.

Link began: "I remember it like it was this morning"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Scrub-a-dub-dub, in the tub"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oops, sorry you guys had to see that, wrong flashback" Link apologized.

"Just flashback to the castle" said a grossed-out Yoshi.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link, Kirby, Tiff and Yoshi (who had just canceled his blind date) were going to Mushroom Kingdom Castle to spend some time with Mario, Luigi, and Peach. But when they got to the door, a rude teenage girl in jeans and a T-shirt said that the people they were looking for were gone (for more info, read "Princess for a Day" by elpinkderino.) When the four inquired further, the girl said:

"I don't know! Why don't you, like, go on vacation or something! NEXT!"

Although the girl had been very rude in saying that they should go on vaction, just so she wouldn't have to deal with the heroes, they decided she had a good idea. Besides, Yoshi, Kirby, and Link had helped found the Super Smash Bros., which was a group of heroes from all over that met every once in a while for fighting tournaments or ice cream socials! The trio desereved to relax. Yoshi led them to a private hangar outside the castle, where they slept in an isolated room. (Meanwhile, although they didn't know it, a group of people who had recently returned from a doll convention went in the hangar and got on a plane about an hour before the trio woke up.) The next morning, Link and company decided to go to Isle Delfino, which was an island one of the pilots called home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That was kind of a long flashback, don't you think?" said Yoshi.

"What are you, a critic?" Link retorted, "Do they even have flashback critics?"

"Pyo biyoh" Kirby said, breaking up the argument.

"Excuse me," said the pilot, who was one of the tree-like Piantas, "We're going to land in about 15 minutes".

At the sound of those words, the group of people quickly fastened their seatbelts while the Isle Delfino video that Yoshi had watched earlier began to play. This time it finished, when a group of dancing Piantas waved goodbye and a small silhouette of a man jumped up in the background.

"Hey," said Yoshi, "Doesn't that guy look like…"

"Midna?" suggested Link.

"No," Yoshi said, correcting Link, "Oh, I can't put my finger on it, but there's something familiar about that guy". The figure was chubby and wore a hat. He had suspenders along with a black mustache.

"Oh, well," said Tiff, speaking for herself this time, "It's probably no one." Kirby nodded his head in agreement.

"We're beginning our descent," said the pilot. The group could feel the altitude changing.

"Look at the ocean!" exclaimed Link, who was looking out the window.

"Byo," (You can guess who said that). Then, Tiff translated, saying Kirby thought the ocean was beautiful.

"There's Delfino Airstrip!" Yoshi shouted, very excited. The airstrip was on a small island of the coast of Delfino Plaza, the commercial area of Isle Delfino. After a few moments of silence, Yoshi saw something.

"Guys," he began, "What is that brown stuff on the airstrip?" Kirby, Tiff, and Link all looked out the window and realized that the dinosaur spoke the truth.

"I have a feeling," Link began, in a dramatic sort of voice, "That our vacation is not going to be all about rest and relaxation"

_To Be Continued… (I just love saying that)_


	2. A Mystery in Goop

**Chapter Two: A Mystery in Goop**

From a distance, our three heroes and one interpreter watched the scene down on the airstrip, wondering what it could mean.

"That was odd." Link commented.

"Yeah," Yoshi began, "That moving brown glob stopped being a brown glob and turned into, well, what exactly did it turn in to?"

"Piyoh" Kirby told him.

"Kirby says that it looked like a giant, muddy, piranha plant."

"Now that I think about it, it did look something like that," Yoshi said, "But then it just sank back into a glob and disappeared." The four passengers on the small plane had a moment of silence and thought. Link thought of corn, Yoshi thought of fruit, Tiff thought about what Kirby could be thinking about, and Kirby thought of a new and better way to publish economic theorems.

"We've landed," the pilot reported. He was pulling levers, pushing buttons, and doing a multitude of other things, all so the plane would slow down and stop. The group of people in the plane unbuckled their seatbelts and hurried onto the landing strip, eager to discover what the mysterious brown substance was.

"There it is!" Yoshi exclaimed, slowly edging towards what was left of the goop, "It's even browner up close."

"Piyoh!" Kirby said, pinching the spot on his face where most creatures have a nose.

"Kirby thinks the goop smells bad," Tiff began, translating for Kirby, "And I agree with him!" Tiff pinched the spot on her face where most people had a nose as well. She, of course, was one of those people.

"Look over there!" Link shouted. He was pointing to a spot on the other side of the airstrip. The group jogged over to a what Link saw. It was a female Pianta, almost identical to their pilot. The difference was that this one had darker skin, wore a dress, and was covered in murky brown goop.

"Uhhhhh!" she said, obviously as grossed out by the goop as the heroes had been.

"What happened?" Link asked the woman. Meanwhile, Yoshi wandered over to a storage area of the airstrip.

"It was horrible!" the Pianta began, "When I arrived here this morning, like I do every day, there was this brown glob of something in the center of our airstrip. That stuff looked bad, smelled bad, and tasted bad too!" The three people listening to her almost vomited at the thought of someone eating the goop. "And to make things worse," the woman continued, "A huge monster that looked sort of like a plant, and was made of the goop, popped out of the brown substance and started spitting it everywhere, including on me! Oh, and my third cousin Lila over there got covered too. No, don't look at her! Pay attention to me!"

Meanwhile, Yoshi was examining an open box nearby the storage hut. It was empty, but had a strange symbol on it that reminded the dinosaur of an old man with strange hair and glasses. "E Gad!" he said, although not knowing why. It was not like him to shout phrases of fright at the sight of a mere container.

Kirby took a few slow steps around the airstrip, nearly falling off the edge and into the deep blue ocean (which, ironically, wasn't very deep at this particular spot) a few times. She saw Yoshi examining a tub of water, and went to join him. There was nothing suspicious about it, but it felt like there had been someone there that was important, someone with a water-pumping device, perhaps?

Link, however, did not lazily walk around casually glancing at things. No! He went straight to a man wearing a black coat. After tackling the suspicious-looking fellow, Link helped him up and further examined his outerwear. The man wore a black coat; as mentioned earlier; a funny brown hat; two large, black storm boots; and a monocle on his left eye.

"Thank you, my good man. I have no idea as to why I suddenly fell," the man said. He had a funny accent as if he was from that place with the big clock tower, and the bridge, and the river…

"Um, who are you, and what's wrong with your voice?" Link asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Detective Connor O'Connor! Greatest sleuth there ever was!" the man replied.

"So, you talk funny because you're a detective?" Link questioned. During the conversation, Yoshi, Kirby, and Tiff had ventured over to the edge of the airstrip that Detective O'Connor and Link were standing on.

"Not at all! I have an accent due to the fact that I was born and raised in the land of Shakespeare, Newton, and Sir Francis Drake!"

"Wyoming?" Yoshi suggested.

"No, of course not. En-" but the detective's words were cut off by another's.

"All aboard who's goin' ashore!" a Pianta in a boat yelled. His vessel sat right beside the heroes, the translator, and the detective. Needless to say, it sounded very loud.

"Piyoh byo poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Are you going to the Plaza?" Tiff translated.

"Sure thing," the sea loving male Pianta said. "I take the people new to the Island, to the Island. Ha!" He laughed at his own joke (but no one else did), "Get it? The Island's new… eh, never mind. Just get in." The five did as they were told, and before the small ship set off, Yoshi asked Detective O'Connor a question.

"Why, exactly, are you here?"

"Well," the detective began, "To solve Isle Delfino's case of the mysterious moving goop, of course!"

"Biyoh," Kirby began, "Piyoh byo?"

"Kirby thinks that you just implied that there has been more than one sighting of this goop. Is that true?" Tiff asked for Kirby.

"As true as the hair on my mother's chin!" The boat driver interrupted. "All the Island's Shine Sprites have left! And now it's darker around here than my cousin Elmer's shady past!" He laughed again.

"What are Shine Sprites?" Link asked.

"You don't know?" the boat driver began, "Well, I guess I'll just have to tell you the whole story. But to be honest, I thought that it was a obvious as the fact that my mother is really Captain Ahab!" He laughed another time. "Anyway, a long, long time ago, on an island very, very, close, the Shine Sprites flocked around the Shine Gate, providing light and heat for the inhabitants, and attracting many tourists. But then, they all left, thanks to somebody covering it with graffiti."

"Where is the Shine Gate?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, considering the fact that we've been sailing this whole time," the driver began, "Right in front of you."

Sure enough, there it was. They had arrived.

_To be continued…_


	3. Touring the Island

**Chapter 3: Touring the Island**

Kirby, Tiff, Link, Yoshi, and Detective O'Connor looked at the large, golden tower that stood in front of them. It had two yellow posts (one on each side) which met at the top to cradle what appeared to be a small sun. It was hard to tell exactly what type of thing the sun was, because it was covered in a dark black substance.

"There you go!" the boat driver said as he began to back the boat away. Kirby tossed him a coin for his trouble and the Pianta man was off to shuttle others from their planes to the Plaza.

"Well, here we are!" Link said. They all seemed rather confused at where to go next.

"I'm rather confused about where we should go next," Detective O'Connor said (What'd I tell you?).

"I can help with that," a Pianta woman said. It appeared that she had been watching them the whole time. The heroes, the interpreter, and the detective looked at the short female wearing a black dress and similarly shaded glasses wondering who she was. "I'm Maria, a tour guide. I couldn't help but overhear, and I think that I can help by showing you around Delfino Plaza, for a small fee.

"Thanks!" Yoshi said, obviously forgetting about the "small fee." "Let's start now!" Kirby promptly smacked the dinosaur.

"Poyo Byo?" he asked.

"How much is it?" Tiff translated.

"Fifteen coins," Maria replied. All five of them looked for spare change in their pockets, or various other money storage places. Although a few of them could only discover lint or magnifying glasses, there were enough coins in the group's pocketbooks for a tour.

After paying the woman what was owed her, she ran off with their money. Despite a long chase, Maria got away.

Okay, not really.

In reality, Maria started to speak:

"Hello," Maria began, "My name is Maria, and I'll be your tour guide today."

"Uh, we know," Link said, "You just told us.

"Indeed," Detective O'Connor agreed, "Why did you repeat that, when you had not a minute ago informed us of your identity? Perhaps, if you have a condition involving memory loss, could it be possible that you have also performed vandalism against the state of Isle Delfino, and then forgotten? Quick! What is the first thing that comes to your mind when the term "goop" reaches your ears?" The other four new arrivals to the luxurious island found their mouths open yet again.

"You're crazy, aren't you?" Maria proclaimed with a playful glint in her eye. The other members in the group closed their mouths and nodded, their eyes growing larger, anime-style. Due to the body language, you could assume that they were trying to say: "Get him our of here! He's gone insane, and is driving us to the same weird place his mind exists in!" Of course, some more _colorful _words might have been used.

"Well, anyway," Maria began, slowing her voice down the way many people do when they say, "Well, anyway," in such a manner. "Right now you're standing in Delfino Plaza's harbor area, where the fruit boats come in several times a day to bring supplies to the island."

"Pyo biyoh?" Kirby questioned.

"He wants to know what the fruit boats are," Tiff interpreted.

"Ah yes, the fruit boats," Maria answered, "They are little vessels that, as I said, bring supplies to Delfino Plaza. I'm not quite sure why they're called the fruit boats, as they don't carry much fruit. However, they aren't running right now."

"Why not?" Yoshi questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know. They've only been out for a day. No need to worry though. Our island has many other sources of supplies." The tour guide turned to slowly walk around the harbor. Due to her lack of speed, the semi-tourists in her group could examine their surroundings a bit.

The water itself was a small section of the ocean which cut into the Plaza through a small canal barely wide enough for a boat to pass through. A ship also had height limitations, because an arch stood above the canal, greeting those who entered. Once inside, a surrounding of wooden walkways followed by concrete group rushed out at you. Following the ground, Delfino Plaza's low skyline emerged. The golden Shine Gate was easily the highest structure, but some of the other buildings could rival the likes of even Hyrule Castle. Their roofs were colored bright red, sunshine yellow and mango orange. In fact, they looked fit to be eaten, even at the stingiest king's table (especially through Yoshi's eyes, as the dinosaur had to use all his might not to drool). The ceilings leaned downward and were made of what looked like aluminum. It couldn't be that old fad, however, because something just told you they were made of stone. Rock composed the walls as well, but this mineral had only one hue: gray.

"Some residents come here to ask others to help them collect local fruit, or to simply visit some small businesses," Maria said with a lull in her voice, "Others hang out on the other side of the harbor under those umbrellas. There is a storage business in the same area, and a legend says that an employee there will give you a prize if you can break all his boxes in forty-five seconds." Maria laughed. "A likely story! I mean, how could you break a wooden box using only your hands and feet! But, forget about that. Most people come to the harbor to just watch the fruit boats or stare at the water. The harbor can be very beautiful when the sun hits it in the right spot." Link only half-listened to Maria's explanations. He was more interested in the Island's scenery. While glancing around, he noticed a strange creature, different than the Piantas. It was small, and similar to the toads of Mushroom Kingdom. The creature had a shell on its back, with skin (or possibly clothing) colored a cool blue.

"Who, or what, is that?" Link asked the guide.

"She is one of the Noki, who along with the Piantas, originally inhabited Isle Delfino," Maria answered. "Their ancestral home is Noki Bay, but most have moved away to Isle Delfino's main residential area of Melokia.

"Melokia?" Tiff asked, "I don't remember hearing about a place called Melokia."

"That's only fitting," Maria began, a slight chuckle in her voice, "Melokia is normally overlooked by everyone. Nothing interesting ever happens there, and tourists normally don't bother to come. It's not even on most maps! I tell you, if they ever made a movie, or even a video game about Isle Delfino, Melokia would have absolutely nothing to do with it!"

_Hi! This is the author. I just wanted to jump in and say that what was in the above paragraph was my explanation for creating a new place that wasn't in the game. I will probably pop up like this again some time, so be ready!_

"Wait, so if Melokia isn't on the map, where is it?" Link asked, finding it hard to believe that a map could ever be wrong.

"I'll show you," Maria replied as Link pulled out his handy-dandy guide to all places Delfino (it was a map). She pointed to an empty field slightly east of Delfino Plaza, and at the foot of the volcano that loomed over everything, Korona Mountain. After showing where Melokia was, Maria exited the harbor area via an alley, and the group entered into an adjacent area right behind a few buildings. There was a large, gray statue in the center of a stone plaza. Behind that was a line of trees preceding the ocean, and opposite to the sea were a small fountain and the aforementioned buildings. On the party's left and right, the buildings turned at 90-degree angles.

The statue was what caught their eyes. It was a carving of a Pianta man standing on top of a block of granite. The heroes, and the 'brilliant' Detective Connor O'Connor, thought this man must have done something grand to deserve a statue as nice as that. The detective was the first to put their thoughts into words.

"Excuse me, Miss," he spoke to Maria while every one else rolled their eyes. "Who is the fine gentleman of which this beautiful piece of art depicts? And while I have your ear I offer my sincerest apologies concerning that horribly incorrect assumption I recently made."

"I accept your apology." Maria stated. "Now, as to your question," the tour guide continued, "That is a statue of the Grand Pianta."

"Pyo?" Kirby questioned.

"Um, this one's tricky," Tiff began, "I think he's trying to ask what the Grand Pianta did to get himself a nice statue; or that there are too many potatoes in Puerto Rico. Probably the first one."

"Well, I don't know anything about the number of spuds in the Caribbean," Maria said, "But I can tell you all I know about the Grand Pianta's deeds." The group leaned in towards her. "The Grand Pianta … did something grand."

Five disappointed tourists hung their heads.

Before anyone could question her further, Maria continued her tour, slowing the party at a nearby fountain where cool, blue water gently flowed out from the top and into a small pool. "We call this the Fountain," she said, stating the obvious. Suddenly, Yoshi noticed something strange by the fountain. It was a shimmering of faint light most people would dismiss as a trick of their eyes. This group was giving the Fountain an entire inspection, however, so anything out of place would definitely bring about questions.

The party all looked at this for a split second, pupils locked on what seemed as if it were there, and yet was not there, wondering what in Mario's name it could be.


End file.
